my_awesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Gracie's Diary/Episodes
Here is a comprehensive list of Gracie's Diary episodes, in order. Season 1: (2009-2010) *1.Gracie Writes in Her Diary: Gracie receives a diary for her 9th birthday, but her brother William wants to look in it! *2.Gracie Writes about a Mermaid: Gracie thinks a mermaid named Marina is real. *3.Gracie Writes New Friends: William gets a new friend name Matt, and Gracie gets a new friend named Sophie. *4.Gracie Writes about the Pressure: After hearing a scary story about “the Pressure,” Gracie writes story in her diary and has nightmares about the Pressure. *5.Gracie Writes Meow: Gracie gets a pet cat named Sammy that meows so much, that the meowing drives Gracie insane and all that Gracie writes in her diary is “meow meow meow.” *6.Gracie Writes a Song: Gracie writes a song, but it gets stuck in everyone’s heads, so Gracie has to find a way to get it out of everyone’s heads. *7.Gracie Writes Food: Gracie tries a weird new food, and then invents a new food, a weird jelly called “Shmancblange.” *8.Gracie Writes an Invention: Gracie writes down a description of an invention in her diary, but cannot think of how to make it a reality! *9.Gracie Writes…: Gracie gets sick and cannot think of what to write next. *10.Gracie Writes in School: Gracie is caught writing in her diary at school, so she gets it taken away. What can she do without it? *11.Gracie Writes a Website: Gracie creates a website that no one likes. *12.Gracie Writes Nightmares!: Gracie has crazy nightmares that she writes down in her diary. *13:Gracie Writes a Game Show: Gracie is on a game show with her brother William, but the game show is where you have to guess every little secret about your sibling! *14: Gracie Writes Christmas(45 minutes): For a “perfect Christmas,” Gracie wants a Game Box 250 w/the game Dance Party Extreme, to go caroling, to play in the snow, and a Christmas party with her cookies. But, William’s Christmas wish is… you guessed it! A peek into Gracie’s diary! *15: Gracie Writes a Question: Gracie asks an “unanswerable” question. *16: Gracie Writes a Party: Gracie throws a party and everything goes wrong. *17: Gracie Writes about the Brand New Movie!: Gracie saves all her money to see a (very lame) new movie. *18: Gracie Writes the Past: Gracie goes back to the past and sees who invented the diary. (SPOILER ALERT: It was her.) *19: Gracie Writes Addiction: Gracie gets so addicted to a brand new TV show called Megan and the Dream Team, that her brother steals her diary without Gracie even noticing. *20: Gracie Writes Surf's Up: Gracie learns how to surf at the beach from her dad and embarrasses herself after a hassle with a shark. *21: Gracie Writes Rockstar: Gracie comes across a famous rockstar at a festival and writes about the rockstar in her diary. She shows the rockstar and the rockstar only her diary entry because she trusts him to not show it to anyone. William gets jealous so he plans an elaborate scheme involving disguising himself as the rockstar to get Gracie to build up her trust in him and show him her diary entries. *22: Gracie Writes Lies: Gracie underestimates the impact of lying to her parents. *23: Gracie Writes Jokes: Gracie gets the opportunity to star in the local Yuk Yuks Comedy Club's Kids Komedy Night, so she comes up with silly jokes, puns, and a comedy routine that she feels are very funny. However, she starts to doubt her sense of humor after she doesn't get as much laughs as the other kids there. *24: Gracie Writes Rollerskating: Gracie goes to a rollerskating rink with William, Lilly and Anna, but Gracie gets herself so caught up in being the fastest and the best skater that a mean side of her begins to show - and a fight with her and William breaks out that ends up with her writing some mean things in her diary when she gets home. What happens when she accidentally hurts William's feelings - and then tries to justify herself by saying that it's her "revenge" on him after their parents see what she wrote? *25: Gracie Writes Seagull: Gracie befriends a seagull that follows her home - but it starts eating her pens and the pages of her diary. *26: Gracie Writes Internet (30 min season finale): Gracie goes inside a computer. Season 2: (2010-2011) *27: Gracie Writes Again: Gracie gets a new, password-protected diary as a reward for winning the school spelling bee. *28: Gracie Writes Rivals: Gracie’s rival from camp, Allison, visits - with a better diary than Gracie’s! Can Gracie try to stop her? *29: Gracie Writes the End of the Rainbow: Gracie wonders where the rainbow ends. *30: Gracie Writes on Halloween: Gracie celebrates Halloween. *31: Gracie Writes Future: Gracie goes into the future and is shocked when she sees her future self without a diary. *32: Gracie Writes a Contest: Gracie and her brother enter a contest to create a Megan and the Dream Team character, but Gracie loses and William wins. *33: Gracie Writes a Play: Gracie is in a play with friends and feels uncomfortable with the lines her character has to say, so she tries to coax the director to modify the script for her. *34: Gracie Writes Dreams: Gracie has a dream where she sees what other people are dreaming about. *35: Gracie Writes Vacation: Gracie goes on vacation and her brother spies on her. *36: Gracie Writes a Band: William finds Gracie’s diary, and creates a band whose hit song is all the entries in Gracie’s diary. Gracie tries to stop William’s band- with her own band! *37: Gracie Writes a Book: Gracie writes a book in her favorite series about a girl named Amy. *38: Gracie Writes Yummy Stuff: Gracie eats a lot of snacks in the middle of the night and has trouble controlling herself. *39: Gracie Writes GIRLS ONLY: William sneaks into Gracie’s GIRLS-ONLY party. *40: Gracie Writes a Robot: Gracie makes a robot called Coconut World. *41: Gracie Writes a DVD: Gracie loses a DVD so she films her own version of the movie on DVD. *42: Gracie Writes Soccer/Gracie Writes a Clique: A clique is being mean to Gracie/Gracie and pals play soccer. *43: Gracie Writes Doorbell: Gracie gets a doorbell that only allows herself in her room, but William then hacks into it to snoop into Gracie’s diary. *44: Gracie Writes Guinea Pigs: Gracie gets a pet guinea pig who gives birth to babies overnight. *45: Gracie Writes Races: Gracie is in a huge race. *46: Gracie Writes in the Garden: Gracie visits her grandma and spends time with her in the garden - in fact, so much time that she eventually becomes very into gardening. However, she forgets to take care of her garden at home. *47: Gracie Writes F: Gracie lets writing in her diary take away from time she should be studying for school and her grades in her classes suffer as a result of it. *48: Gracie Writes a Secret Code: Gracie begins to write in her diary in a secret code so that if William looks in it, he won't be able to understand what it says. *49: Gracie Writes I Surrender: William accidentally gets a peek into Gracie's diary. Since it's only one entry, Gracie lets it slide, but William has the nerve to post about it online and make Gracie very uncomfortable. *50: Gracie Writes Fire: When a fire bursts out in Gracie's house and Gracie forgets to take her diary with her when escaping it, Gracie fears that the diary may end up getting burned. *51: Gracie Writes Future…Again! (30 min season finale): Gracie goes to the future, and her future self goes to the past. But when future Gracie comes back to the future, it is destroyed! Season 3: (2011-2012) *52: Gracie Writes a Rocket: Gracie builds a rocket and writes about space in her diary! *53: Gracie Writes a Fight: William turns the basement into a wrestling ring and Gracie/William wrestle for the diary. *54: Megan and the Dream Team: Finally, a full length episode of MatDT! In this episode, Megan and the Dream Team try to defeat Bob 1 and Bob 2, but do not again. *55: Gracie Writes Birthday: It’s Gracie’s birthday! But, during the party William and Lucas snoop in Gracie’s diary. *56: Gracie Writes at the Mall: Gracie goes to the mall with her friends. *57: Gracie Writes a Mystery: Gracie’s diary is missing! Can her friends and her, as detectives, find it? *58: Gracie Writes Superhero: Gracie becomes a superhero, inspired by Megan and the Dream Team. *59: Gracie Writes Camping: While Gracie and Sophie go camping William and Matt try to read Gracie’s diary. *60: Gracie’s Worst Day: Gracie gets a cast, so she can’t write in her diary. She wants someone special to sign it, and then she’ll feel better. *61: Gracie Writes a TV Show: Gracie writes a TV show called Gracie and the Control Freak, but the director wants to make countless changes. *62: Gracie Writes a Bad Word: Gracie learns a bad word (hilariously censored with cartoony sound effects) from Sophie’s parrot. *63: Gracie Writes a Secret: Gracie plans a surprise party for Lilly. *64: Gracie Writes Mayor: Gracie becomes mayor of her town for a day and prohibits little brothers who always want to see into big sister’s diaries. *65: Gracie Writes Love: Gracie may be in love with a boy named Vinny in her class. *66: Gracie Writes Rufus: Gracie has to pet-sit Lilly and Anna’s dog Rufus. *67: Gracie Writes Cousins: Gracie goes to visit her cousins in South Carolina. *68: Gracie Writes Lockers: William gets a personal locker and Gracie is transported inside a nightmare world. *69: Gracie Writes Return of the Meow: Gracie is convinced she is still hearing Sammy’s meowing, over a year after her family decided to return the cat to the pet store… *70: Gracie Writes Ghosts: Gracie and pals encounter the “Ghosts of the Deep Blue Sea” at a haunted house at a carnival. They’re convinced the ghosts are fake…but they’re not… *71: Gracie Writes Art: Gracie's classmate Aimee teaches her how to draw and Gracie eventually finds herself drawing in her diary instead of writing in it everyday. Suddenly, Gracie feels like she never may be able to write again. *72: Gracie Writes a Mix-Up: Gracie gets her diary taken away at school again, but is handed back the wrong diary from the lunch aide as opposed to her own. Now she has someone else's diary on her hands, and she has no idea who it belongs to or what's happened to her diary... *73: Gracie Writes Sheep: One of the girls in the clique, Kenzie, ropes Gracie into the clique and the others start faking being nice to her as their "way of saying we're sorry". Gracie ends up happily joining the clique and enjoys finally being popular - until she realizes the clique girls are faking it when she spends too much time away from both her friends and her diary. *74: Gracie Writes Decoy: After she looks back on the amount of times her parents punished her and threatened to forbid her from ever writing in a diary again for the things she wrote in her diary, Gracie gets a "decoy diary" that she lets her parents look in so she doesn't have to worry about them accidentally looking into her diary as well. However, William finds out it's a fake - and it's up to Gracie to stop him from letting them know. *75: Gracie Writes Cookies: Gracie enters a cookie bake-off for her school, but Kasumi, one of the clique girls, bakes cookies with a recipe that's only 1 ingredient different from Gracie's. Gracie and William end up working together to play a prank on Kasumi to replace her cookies with ones that look the same but taste different. *76: Gracie Writes a Tragedy: The pages of Gracie's diary begin to fall out and Gracie ends up losing some of them. *77: Gracie Writes Boy Band: Sophie tells Gracie about a boy band and the two girls become obsessed with them, but Lilly hates the band and their music. This episode focuses on Lilly for a change as she tries to avoid seeing or hearing the boy band everywhere she goes. *78: Gracie Writes…er…HER MOVIE!! (1 hr, 25 min TV Movie): Gracie’s diary is finally stolen by William, and William is looking inside it! Can Gracie and her pals get it back? Season 4: On January 27, 2012, a fourth season was ordered. It aired in fall 2012, and went on until April 2013. *79. Gracie Writes President: Gracie becomes class president and lets it get to her head, even declaring she’s president of her household just to say that little brothers who want to look at diaries are unconstitutional. *80. Gracie Writes Allison’s Back: Gracie runs into Allison again on a train to the city…and Allison’s brought her super-fancy diary with her. *81. Gracie Writes Boy, Oh Boy: Gracie is concerned when William influences Vinny to have the urge to see into her diary. *82. Gracie Writes a Trend: Gracie begins seeing other people with diaries at school, and soon people begin to not believe that she had a diary way before they even did. *83. Gracie Writes Poetry: It’s Poetry Night after school, where all the students must read a poem they have written. Gracie feels a bit uncomfortable when Mrs. Jones suggests she turn one of her diary entries into a poem. *84. Gracie Writes Chores/Gracie Writes Garage Sale: Gracie is in charge of chores today, so William thinks he can peer in her diary while she cleans up; William tries to get Gracie to sell him her diary at a garage sale. *85. Gracie Writes Cloned: Gracie gets cloned so she can hang out with friends and see what William’s doing at the same time. *86. Gracie Writes Snow Day: Gracie loses her diary in the snow outside, so she must find it before William does. *87. Gracie Writes a Fairytale: Gracie imagines herself and her friends as fairytale characters, with William, Matt and Lucas as three trolls who have kidnapped Princess Dinah, her diary. *88. Gracie Writes Fan Fiction: Gracie finds out about fan fiction, where you write stories about your favorite TV, movie, and book characters, so she decides to write Megan and the Dream Team fan fiction, but now EVERYBODY wants to look in her diary to read the story. *89. Gracie Writes Babysitter: Gracie’s new babysitter encourages William to look in her diary. *90. Gracie Writes History: Gracie and Vinny end up being randomly chosen as partners on a school project on historical monuments. *91. Gracie Writes Frenemies: Sophie turns on Gracie after the two of them have a fight about why William and his pals are so devoted to wanting to look in Gracie’s diary. *92. Gracie Writes Grounded: When Gracie gets grounded from writing in her diary for going to visit Lilly and Anna without her parents’ permission, William thinks he may be able to read it, so she talks to Sophie and Lilly over the phone and the girls spy on William to make sure he doesn’t peer into the diary. *93. Gracie Writes Marina is Real/Gracie Writes Mac & Cheese: Gracie meets a girl at the beach named Marina who is essentially the real-life version of the mermaid she wrote about in her old diary; Gracie is weirded out when the singing waiters at a restaurant she goes to obsess over the fact that she ordered mac & cheese. *94. Gracie Writes on Easter: Gracie’s neighborhood has an Easter egg hunt. *95. Gracie Writes Lucas: Lucas confesses to Gracie that he only helps William with trying to look in her diary just because William is his best friend, so Gracie tries to show Lucas that being yourself isn’t a bad thing. *96. Gracie Writes Diddleiddleloo: Gracie decides to pretend she is an alien to stop William and his lackeys from wanting to steal her diary, so she tutors herself to speak only gibberish. *97. Gracie Writes Megan: Gracie runs into the actress who plays Megan on Megan and the Dream Team, and is shocked to find out she does not have any powers in real life. *98. Gracie Writes Wild West: Gracie finds the diary of her great-great-grandma Gertie who lived in the Wild West and imagines what life must have been like for Gertie back then - and realizes why she even began writing in a diary in the first place. *99. Gracie Writes Comics: Aimee returns to show Gracie how she can combine drawings and writing to make comics, so Gracie makes a comic. It eventually turns her into the laughingstock of the school. *100. Gracie Writes Her 100th Episode: Gracie realizes that today marks the 100th entry she'll be writing in her diary and wants to make the day ultra-special so that it's her most meaningful, important diary entry ever. *101. Gracie Writes at the Ghost Mall: William and Lucas drag Gracie with them to a deserted shopping mall to look for weird and creepy things, but the vibes Gracie gets from the mall stick with her throughout the evening and night - and give her a strange desire to want to come back. *102. Gracie Writes No Secrets: When Lilly tells Gracie that "best friends have no secrets", Gracie starts to fear that she might turn into a second William and starts avoiding her. *103. Gracie Writes Bon Voyage (30 min. season finale): Gracie travels to the quaint little vacation town of Port Marina for spring break, and makes the resolution to write everything she does down in her diary. Little does she know she’ll run into Matt and his family, and you know what happens when he and William get together… Season 5 Season 5 aired starting in May 2013 and went on until June 2014. It was the final season and culminated with an…er…epic series finale. *104. Gracie Writes Arcade: Gracie tries to win as many tickets as she can at the arcade so she can win a diary that looks just like Allison’s – but it turns out that Allison has YET ANOTHER fancier diary. *105: Gracie Writes Brothers: Sophie and Gracie swap brothers for a day when Sophie’s cute, guitar-playing older brother Steven comes back from college. *106. Gracie Writes a Love Triangle: A girl named Kat in “the other class” at school has had a crush on Vinny for a long time, and wants to steal him from Gracie. *107. Gracie Writes in Chinese: For Foreign Language Week at school, Gracie’s class has to study Chinese, which comes as a challenge for Gracie. *108. Gracie Writes a Club: Gracie joins the “Little Bothers” club, made up of kids who have annoying little brothers just like her, but nobody else in the club has a little brother who wants to look into their diary. *109. Gracie Writes Prized Possessions: When Anna loses Lizzie, Gracie lets Anna have her diary for a day and buys Anna a replacement Lizzie. Let’s just hope Anna doesn’t let William look at the diary… *110. Gracie Writes at the School Dance: Kat makes Gracie jealous when she shares a dance with Vinny. *111. Gracie Writes a Robot 2.0: Vinny helps Gracie re-build Coconut World, in hopes that they can make him better and less prone to malfunctioning. *112. Gracie Writes Cats: Remembering how annoying Sammy was, Gracie decides to “tune out” Kat by imagining that Kat is an annoying cat who meows non-stop like Sammy. *113. Gracie Writes Pffft: Gracie hopes William’s newfound obsession with fart humor will stop him from wanting to look in her diary, so even though she finds it gross she decides to support his obsession just to stall him. *114. Gracie Writes Newspaper: Gracie joins the school newspaper team but can’t think of articles to write. *115. Gracie Writes on Thanksgiving: Gracie’s whole family comes over for Thanksgiving, but all her cousins are older than her so she has to try to make conversation with them in hopes of preventing William from looking in her diary. *116. Gracie Writes Save Vinny: The clique of mean girls from “Gracie Writes a Clique” decides to make fun of Vinny, and it’s up to Gracie to stand up to them and save him before Kat does. *117. Gracie Writes Dog Days: Gracie brings over her old diaries to a sleepover with Anna and Lilly and must keep them away from Rufus. *118. Gracie Writes in Pen: Gracie gets a tri-color gel pen that breaks, but the problem is that it’s hard to find a replacement one in stores! *119. Gracie Writes Magic: Gracie becomes a magician simply to get William to want to find out her “magician’s secrets” instead of wanting to look in her diary. *120. Gracie Writes Cheerleaders: William wants Gracie to turn some of her diary entries into cheerleader cheers when Gracie begins cheer camp. *121. Gracie Writes Picnic: Gracie and her family go on a picnic at the park on a warm, sunny day, but Lucas is there too, and it seems like he’s forgotten what Gracie told him… *122. Gracie Writes What?: Gracie’s right ear is clogged and causing pain to her, and it’s preventing her from having a good time over the weekend. Problems arise when the ear doesn’t get any better at school the next day! *123. Gracie Writes Luck: After finding a four-leaf clover and saying it’s just a silly superstition, Gracie finds herself doomed to a day nothing but bad luck… *124. Gracie Writes on a Phone: Gracie is jealous when Lilly, Kat, and Vinny all have cell phones, so Gracie tries acting “mature” in hopes of being able to get her own. *125. William Writes in His Diary: William gets his own diary and won’t let Gracie look in it to give her a taste of her own medicine. *126. Gracie Writes SOS: Kat, the clique, and William’s friendship group team up to torment Gracie. *127. Gracie Writes Namaste: Gracie takes yoga and meditation classes that have concerning side-effects. She suddenly loses concern for the world around her and feels as if she has no need to write in a diary, as the yoga has caused her to empty her mind and silence her inner thoughts. This could be William's chance to look in the diary - but the end of the diary itself as well! *128. Gracie Writes a Blog: Gracie starts to write her thoughts and experiences down online in a blog as opposed to using her diary - but, of course, she finds a way to block the blog off from being seen by William or any of his friends. *129. Gracie Writes a Valentine: Gracie is determined to give Vinny the greatest Valentine's Day card ever. *130. Gracie Writes The End: (45-minute long series finale) When she and her family return from their trip to Sidney’s World, Gracie realizes she left her diary there and becomes depressed, never wanting to think about or look at another diary again. So, she puts her old diaries in Public Storage, where they’ll be out of sight and out of mind. What will Gracie do now? Category:Gracie's Diary